Triangle $ABC$ has $\angle C = 60^{\circ}$ and $BC = 4$. Point $D$ is the midpoint of $BC$. What is the largest possible value of $\tan{\angle BAD}$?
$\mathrm{(A)}\ \frac{\sqrt{3}}{6}\qquad\mathrm{(B)}\ \frac{\sqrt{3}}{3}\qquad\mathrm{(C)}\ \frac{\sqrt{3}}{2\sqrt{2}}\qquad\mathrm{(D)}\ \frac{\sqrt{3}}{4\sqrt{2}-3}\qquad\mathrm{(E)}\ 1$

[asy]unitsize(12mm); pair C=(0,0), B=(4 * dir(60)), A = (8,0), D=(2 * dir(60)); pair E=(1,0), F=(2,0); draw(C--B--A--C); draw(A--D);draw(D--E);draw(B--F); dot(A);dot(B);dot(C);dot(D);dot(E);dot(F); label("\(C\)",C,SW); label("\(B\)",B,N); label("\(A\)",A,SE); label("\(D\)",D,NW); label("\(E\)",E,S); label("\(F\)",F,S); label("\(60^\circ\)",C+(.1,.1),ENE); label("\(2\)",1*dir(60),NW); label("\(2\)",3*dir(60),NW); label("\(\theta\)",(7,.4)); label("\(1\)",(.5,0),S); label("\(1\)",(1.5,0),S); label("\(x-2\)",(5,0),S);[/asy]
Let $x = CA$. Then $\tan\theta = \tan(\angle BAF - \angle DAE)$, and since $\tan\angle BAF = \frac{2\sqrt{3}}{x-2}$ and $\tan\angle DAE = \frac{\sqrt{3}}{x-1}$, we have
\[\tan\theta = \frac{\frac{2\sqrt{3}}{x-2} - \frac{\sqrt{3}}{x-1}}{1 + \frac{2\sqrt{3}}{x-2}\cdot\frac{\sqrt{3}}{x-1}}= \frac{x\sqrt{3}}{x^2-3x+8}\]
With calculus, taking the derivative and setting equal to zero will give the maximum value of $\tan \theta$. Otherwise, we can apply AM-GM:
\begin{align*} \frac{x^2 - 3x + 8}{x} = \left(x + \frac{8}{x}\right) -3 &\geq 2\sqrt{x \cdot \frac 8x} - 3 = 4\sqrt{2} - 3\\ \frac{x}{x^2 - 3x + 8} &\leq \frac{1}{4\sqrt{2}-3}\\ \frac{x\sqrt{3}}{x^2 - 3x + 8} = \tan \theta &\leq \frac{\sqrt{3}}{4\sqrt{2}-3}\end{align*}
Thus, the maximum is at $\boxed{\frac{\sqrt{3}}{4\sqrt{2}-3}}$.